Simple and Clean
by gioiagirl216
Summary: One Shot! Sakura is a world famous singer, but has lost all hope of love. See this Tomoyo calls the one person that can help Syaoran Li. What will happen at Sakura's concert? SS ALWAYS! RR!


Simple and Clean

By: Cherrylilwolf

****

~Sakura**~**

Sakura sat on her window seal and looked up at the midnight sky. God's she wished Syaoran was here, right here, holding her, protecting her, loving her. But Syaoran was a whole world away. He had gone back to Hong Kong on clan business. But that was 6 years ago. Would she ever see him again?  


There was a small knock on the door. And it opened to reveal a girl with black hair and blackish purple eyes. Her best friend and manager Tomoyo Daidouji. 

"Sakura you should be in bed you have a big concert tomorrow. You don't want to fall asleep on stage do you?" Tomoyo said as she walked closer to Sakura. 

"No, okay, I'll go. Night Tomoyo." Sakura said as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. 

Tomoyo looked at her a sighed. Sakura has been threw so much in the past 6 years and now the time she needed Syaoran the most he was no where to be found. 

~Syaoran~  


Syaoran was now 19 and one of the most sought out men in China. Not to mention one of the most richest of all China. He has became to head of the Li clan about 2 years ago and was not to thrilled about it. 

Syaoran was off training yet again. But he always kept a certain girl on his mind. Her beautiful smile and piercing emerald green eyes always blurred his vision. 

Syaoran hurry inside as he heard his phone ring. He picked it up expecting it to be other elder, but it wasn't. 

"Hello" Syaoran said. 

"Hello Syaoran. It been a while." A girl said.

"Wow Tomoyo it has been a while. How have you been?" Syaoran asked. 

"I've been good, but Sakura has been, well…out of it for a while now." Tomoyo said.

"What?! Is she okay?!" Syaoran was now panicking. 

If anything happened to his Sakura he didn't know how he could ever go on living. 

"Yes she is fine, but I have a feeling her soul is slowly fading away." Tomoyo said.   


"I don't understand you Tomoyo." Syaoran said confusion in his voice. 

  
"She misses you! And I know you miss her too. You need to come back, please for her sake." Tomoyo almost cried. 

"It's not that easy…I" Syaoran began.

"Well then make it that easy!" Tomoyo screamed. "Her whole point of living is gone because of you. I can't juts sit around and watch as her soul slowly dies a little bit more every day. And its all because of you Li Syaoran!" 

Syaoran had no clue has what to say to her. Had he really cause her this much heartache? 

"Syaoran, Sakura has a big concert tomorrow. If you can come I can set everything else up." Tomoyo said calming down.   


"Ok I will be there. Don't tell Sakura ok I would like it to be a surprise." Syaoran said. 

"Oh don't you worry it will be." Tomoyo giggled.

With that they each hung up. Syaoran was a little bit scared at what Tomoyo had in mind. But if it meant seeing Sakura again he would do anything! 

~Tomoyo~

Tomoyo was on her computer checking her email. As she scanned through it all she noticed an email from Syaoran. She opened it and began to read it.   
  
_Dear Tomoyo,  
I have called in an air ticket. My flight is at 2:50 and I will arrive around 4:15. Please if you could meet me at the airport. I would appreciate it. Thanks. And by the way, what scheme are you up to now??!!_

Your Friend

Li Syaoran

Tomoyo giggled and looked at her watch. 4:10?!..oh dear she would be late.   
She rushed to her car and sped off towards the airport. 

(Sorry, but I'm gonna skip right to the concert. Yes I know what is she scheming…you'll find out. Hehe"

~Later that night at the concert~

The lights flared with a multitude of colors. The crowd roared. And the beat was hot. 

After all that hard beat songs some slow songs were now called upon. 

"Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to sing a song called, My only love." Sakura said. 

All the lights went out and a spotlight came down onto her and only her.   


__

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
Chorus:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
My only love 

No one could tell but Sakura now had tears in her eyes. The crowd once again roared in claps. Then Tomoyo came up on stage and everyone quieted down. 

Sakura looked to Tomoyo, took her mic. of her head and said, "Tomoyo what are you doing up here?!"

Tomoyo just smiled at her with a very mischievous smile. She took and mic. of the stage and walked towards the crowd. Everything went silent.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. But I think Sakura now needs a break. Would it be ok if I, her manager, sang a few songs?" The crowd went wild. 

She looked back to Sakura and Sakura smiled and put her headpiece back on and walked towards Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji everyone!!" Sakura screamed. 

Slow music started and Tomoyo said " I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend Sakura Kinamoto!" 

You're giving me too many things 

Lately you're all I need 

You smiled at me and said, 

Don't get me wrong I love you 

But does that mean I have to meet your father? 

When we are older you'll understand 

What I meant when I said "No, 

I don't think life is quite that simple" 

When you walk away 

You don't hear me say please 

Oh baby, don't go 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight 

It's hard to let it go 

The daily things that keep us all busy 

Are confusing me 

That's when you came to me and said, 

repeat 

Hold me 

Whatever lies beyond this morning 

Is a little later on 

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all 

Nothing's like before 

repeat *

repeat 

repeat 

Sakura now had tears streaming down her face. She knew what the song was about. 

Tomoyo looked back at her and smiled. She then turned back to the audience with were out of there chair screaming for more and said, "Thank you thank you, but now I have a surprise for our little Sakura."

All lights went out and just a faint sparkle of light was seen. Suddenly the band played a very slow song and a person rose from the back of the stage. (You know like backstreet boys do where you come up from the stage..) and a very deep yet soothing voice was heard.   
  
_Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear   
  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be  
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above   
  
Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
  
Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen   
  
As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above   
  
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave   
  
Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
  
I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are  
_

The lights came down upon the person singing and Sakura almost fell over.   
There, right there was Syaoran. He had a sleek black tux on, he was a good 2 feet taller then her and had a rose in his hand. 

He walked down to Sakura and gave her the rose. 

Sakura was speechless…and so was everyone else. 

Syaoran was the first to break the silence.   


"I've missed you Sakura." He said

"And I you." Sakura said. 

Syaoran but both his hands on her face and dried her tears. Then he brought his face towards hers and said, "I love you and I always will. Plus I'm never ever leaving you again." Syaoran then gave her one of her rare smiles. 

They both looked at the audience and they all had tears in their eyes now at the sight of the couple. 

Finally the moment was broken and someone screamed out "Kiss!" 

Then everyone started chanting it, "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!!" 

Sakura looked up to Syaoran and said, " I think we better give them what they want." 

Syaoran smiled and said, " I was wandering how long it would take then to say that word, Kiss." 

And with that they kissed. Fireworks went off and the crowd clapped wildly. 

Well how did you like it??? HMM??? Tell me PLZ!!!!!!!!!! I'se wuv you!!!


End file.
